Dead Doesn't Mean Forever
by IMSLES
Summary: Winner of NFA's Science Fiction Challenge.  Gibbs has a master plan and with his hand-picked team of the best there is he is ready to put it into action.  Will it be a success?  Will it be his dream fulfilled?  Or not quite as he had planned?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DEAD DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER

Ch 1

Gibbs felt the urge building. He never questioned it; he simply reacted and discovered what he needed to know. He gave his agents a cursory glance. "Going to see Abby," he barked walking toward the elevators.

Tony, Tim and Ziva all exchanged quizzical expressions. They had been working on cold cases for three weeks now. No new forensics had come to surface, so what could Abby possibly have for Gibbs?

Abby smiled without turning, hearing the elevator ding. She didn't know how he did it, but she loved that she knew he would come to see her without her having to call him. This was the news he'd always hoped she'd deliver.

After all the years she'd spent secretly working on his pet project. After all the times she'd told him results for their active cases, sending him subtle hints on the lack of success for what he really wanted to know about. It frustrated him, but whenever there was a small step forward, he would read it in her eyes and thank her with a kiss on her cheek.

Now she had solved it. They would still need specialized equipment to implement it, but she succeeded on her part.

"Whatcha got for me Abs?" his standard question was laced with the anticipation for what he was expecting to hear.

She spun on her heels to face him, smiling as her black-haired pigtails swayed back and forth. She clapped her hands together and said the words he'd been waiting years to hear, "I did it Gibbs. I finally broke it all down and I know, I know it'll be a success. Whatever 'it' is?" She hoped to hear him explain, but he just grinned and handed her the Caf-Pow he picked up for her.

"I knew you could do it Abs," he praised her giving her the biggest kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Abby swelled with pride. This was why she'd gotten into science, aside from all the neat 'babies' she got to work with.

Gibbs turned to return upstairs. Once in the bullpen he faced his junior agent. Tim looked up wide-eyed.

"With me McGee," Gibbs hooked his finger for him to follow. Gibbs led him to a conference room. Once the younger man entered the door, his boss closed and locked it. Nodding at a chair indicating that Tim should sit, he pulled out his own seat.

Folding his hands on the table Gibbs looked at the anxious man. "Easy McGee," he soothed. "I was wondering how that 'project' was coming along?" he inquired.

Relaxing, but brimming with excitement, Tim told him, "Another week and I should be ready to test it out!" Gibbs half smiled and his eyes sparkled.

"That's good news," he put a hand on McGee's shoulder. "I had the utmost confidence in you."

Tim didn't know what Gibbs' plan was for his invention. It had limited use and not a hundred percent of that was legal_. 'Of course there were things it could do, if given the right elements. But only someone with a great scientific mind…OH…Abby had found something for him. But what?'_

Tim watched Gibbs leave the room. _'What was he planning?'_

On the way back to his desk, Gibbs was planning when to approach Tony with is request. If Tim's tests next week were successful he wanted to move ASAP. It hadn't been easy to reroute cases in the past, but it would be necessary, so he could follow through when everything fall into place.

Ziva still had some contacts overseas that would allow him to complete the final step of his master plan. It had taken years to get to this point and nothing would stop him from seeing it through to its fruition.

Hand-picking the best of the best, finding just the right combination of agents had taken a few years longer than he'd expected. Then he had to mold them into the trusting individuals he needed, that they would follow his lead with no questions asked.

Surely when all was said and done they would be aghast at his knowledgeable planning- he threw them of with his phony ignorance of technology. But they would also be amazed and understanding. All the questions they never dared to ask would be answered, at least most of them.

'_Soon,'_ Gibbs nearly shivered. _'I will have my dream fulfilled.'_ The smile on his face caused raised eyebrows around the bullpen, but for now no one said a word.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DEAD DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER

Ch 2

The following week Gibbs went to McGee's apartment to check out how the trials were working out.

"So far everything has come out perfect. I have one more possible to run and then… Well…" Tim sputtered not sure what his boss wanted to do with the machine.

"When that's done successfully, let me know. I'll take it to the next level." Gibbs praised Tim, "Good job McGee!"

"Thank you, Boss," Tim smiled at the unexpected compliment. "It was my pleasure to create something so monumental to the world of science. Not that it's the first of its kind, but if I do say so myself, it's the best!"

"I couldn't agree more," Gibbs smiled. "I always knew you'd be the right one."

Tim looked a bit confused, but smiled knowing his boss had so much faith in him.

Walking to his car, Gibbs flipped open his phone to call Ziva. "Hey Ziver. I need you to get things set up. I'll have Tony call you with the time frame."

"Sure thing Gibbs. Do I get to know what this is all about?" the curiosity was making her edgy.

"All in good time. All in good time," he mantraed.

He hung up to place the call to Tony.

"DiNozzo speaking," Tony answered his call.

"Yeah Tony, Gibbs."

"I know that Boss," he smirked.

Ignoring the smart ass comment, Gibbs ordered, "Call that friend of yours. Set up the date and time as soon as possible, then call Ziva with the information."

"You bet. Say Boss, what's…" Tony looked at the silent phone. Gibbs had hung up. He shrugged. In the end he'd know everything. It was hard to piece together everything. Whatever Gibbs had Abby, Tim and Ziva doing, they had been sworn to secrecy.

But if Ziva was using his contacts for something, someone and/or something was going overseas in a hurry and under the radar.

Tim called as soon as the process was completed successfully. _'I'm so glad I kept in contact with some of my old alumni,' _Tim thought to himself. He had needed some of their expertise to run a few of the last and more complicated test subjects. Of course he was careful not to explain too much what he was using the information for. If word of any of his work got out, Gibbs would be furious and a furious Gibbs was not one he'd want to face.

"Gibbs," the gruff voice sounded expectant.

"McGee, Boss. It's a success. I'm boxing up the materials as we speak."

"Excellent. I'm on my way." Gibbs shut his phone. He grabbed the bag he packed for this trip and headed over to McGee's.

'_Things are going to happen quickly,'_ he thought. _'But the years of waiting seemed a lifetime up to this point. My life will never be the same again,' _he grinned.

Tim had the boxes waiting in the parking lot and helped store them in the van Gibbs' borrowed. It was a tight fit, but they managed.

"Drive's not too far. I'll be fine. Thanks again, Tim." Gibbs squeezed Tim's arm. Tim looked where Gibbs gripped his arm.

He gave his boss a sideways glance, "Sure thing. Are you going somewhere?"

"It's not a long ways away. I should be back within a few days, if all goes as well as I expect," he explained getting into his car.

"Okay then. Have a safe trip," Tim gave a small wave.

"Will do," Gibbs waved his arm out the window as he drove off.

Tim had been trying his best to figure it all out. Maybe Gibbs was going to patent his invention and make him rich. No not likely. Still like Tony, Tim felt in the end Gibbs would let them know what it was all about.

Abby meanwhile, being Abby, couldn't shake the hinky feeling she'd had since getting the results Gibbs had been seeking for years. What was he planning to do with it? The original case was old news and one better off locked away and forgotten; considering all the aftermath.

Still it excited him for unknown reason. Maybe she should ask Timmy. No she vowed to keep it a secret until Gibbs said it was okay to share. So she'd hold off her questions and her unease until Gibbs explained it all, as she had no doubts he would, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DEAD DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER

Ch 3

Gibbs travelled with the precious cargo. He was trusting no one and not letting the boxes out of his sight. Tony's contacts made it easy to clear customs. Everything was labeled as 'Sensitive Medical Equipment'.

Gibbs had placed a call before takeoff to ensure the lab he was entrusting to run the all important procedures had the larger chamber that was required. McGee had assured him that the equipment he designed would be compatible with any-sized chamber.

Tim had been intrigued by what Gibbs could possible need a larger chamber for, though he refrained from inquiring directly. It was evident this whole adventure was top secret and no one person was going to know anything outside of their own involvement. Like Abby, Time believed in the end, Gibbs would reveal the mystery.

The flight was a turbulent one. The plane pitched and heaved, Gibbs and its contents rattling throughout. But as often was the case when he travelled by plane, Gibbs managed to fall asleep. While he slept he dreamed. The motion of the plane was taking him back in time to his days as a Marine. It wasn't the fighting or even his old sniper targets that filled his head, but happier times shared with Shannon and Kelly, his girls.

The dreams were of his coming home to find them preparing some surprise to greet him. He'd gotten fairly good at predicting their surprises, but he never let on that he had guessed.

A smile appeared as he slept, as he envisioned their smiling faces when they would first spy him coming off the plane. He could almost feel the warmth of Shannon's arms around him and the wetness of Kelly's tears as she pecked him with kisses and squeezed him with her special hugs.

A large burst of turbulence rocked the plane and awakened Gibbs who squinted and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He rubbed them and stretched wishing this had been the transport from his dream. He checked on his cargo to make sure all the straps were still in place. Finding everything safely secured he returned to his spot. His internal clock told him they would be arriving to their destination soon.

He thought about the people that were waiting there. The very ones in whom he was putting his faith in. They weren't all strangers to him, but it had been some time since he had seen his old friends. They had proven their loyalties more than once and their discretion was above bar. His gut held strong that the timing was right and Ziva's contacts would be as tight lipped, too.

Once the plane landed Gibbs began to gather the boxes. When the hatch opened he saw his old comrade. They exchanged a platonic hug and strong hand shake gripping each other's arms near the elbows.

"Good to see you, Sven," Gibbs greeted smiling.

"You too, Jethro," Sven returned the smile. "This is a most exciting adventure you have made. I hope it will not all be in vain."

Gibbs put his arm around his friend's wide shoulders, "I know this will work. I've had the best of the best at what they do putting this together." Indicating his friend he continued, "And I have the best here to make sure of it."

"I am honored by your confidence in me," Sven placed his hand on his chest over his heart. "Tell me," he looked Gibbs in the eye, "Did you leave your weapon at home?"

Gibbs smirked, "Don't worry, my friend. If for some reason we aren't successful, I have no plans to shoot anyone."

Both men laughed as they watched Sven's crew transfer the cargo from the plane to the waiting van. Sven led Gibbs to his car where they waited to follow the van to the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DEAD DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER

Ch 4

Gibbs sat up straight in the passenger seat, tense with anticipation. Sven observed him from the corner of his eye. He had his reservations regarding this project, but did not want to deny his friend his chance to fulfill a dream. He just wondered if all the possible outcomes had been taken into consideration.

"Jethro?" Sven asked hesitantly.

Turning his head to regard his friend, Gibbs answered, "What is it?"

"Are you sure you've thought this all through?"

"I have everything I need to cover things after," he informed Sven.

"No," Sven shook his head lightly. "That is not what I meant. Have you accepted that things may not be as successful as you hope?"

Gibbs scowled at the implications Sven was referring to. They were not an option. "Not gonna happen," he stated cockily. _'This had been too long a time coming. I can feel it in my gut; this is going to work flawlessly.'_ Gibbs smiled at his thoughts.

Sven knew there'd be no further discussion. _'I hope this works for you, my friend. I truly hope it does,'_ he said a silent prayer.

The van entered through the security gate with Sven and Gibbs right behind. The vehicles travelled around a winding drive partially hidden by the overhanging branches of the trees lining both sides. Gibbs' heart beat quickened as he first glimpsed the lights emanating from the lab.

It was the ideal location not being visible by anyone in any direction. Stopping the car Sven put his hand out to stop Gibbs from exiting. Gibbs looked at him with surprise. "I want to introduce you to the others. They will do as you ask, if only for the pure interest in science, but they are wary of who is behind this whole business."

Gibbs nodded. He could appreciate that those who had never met him would want to judge him and know they were using their skills and abilities for a good and righteous cause.

They exited their vehicle slowly. Gibbs waited for Sven to come around to his side then they walked together to meet the trio of specialists Ziva had arranged to perform the miracle of his dreams.

"Lars, Igor and Anya," Sven pointed them each out individually, "this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs shook each of their hands looking them squarely in the eyes as he did so. He felt the strength of their convictions in their grips and smiled a small smile. The feeling of rightness increased in his gut.

It took a few hours for the crew to unload the boxes and assemble the parts correctly. Tim had included very specific instructions that even Gibbs could've followed (at least that's how Tim had described them to his boss). While they were doing all that work Sven, Gibbs and the trio of new friends shared in a light meal.

There were a few questions each of the newcomers to Gibbs' plan had to ask and he supplied them with satisfying answers. The more they learned about his motivations behind the project the more they were determined to make sure they didn't fail him.

The meal finished the men and sole woman of the 'dream team' convened in the lab proper to inspect the assembly. All the pieces were intact and everything appeared to be ready for the final test. Of course the three scientists now in charge insisted on a trial run, to ensure the larger chamber would cause no problems.

Gibbs agreed and watched with pleasure as they were amazed by what his own team had been able to create. After seeing the success the trio was quick to want to run the long awaited procedure. It would be a bit more complicated, the test subject being more fragile than its predecessors.

They estimated it would take a few hours to run the cycle and ensure the success they were now all anticipating. Each set up their part of the procedure, timing to make sure the sequence was done exactly as needed. Gibbs found he was holding his breath and wanted only to speed time ahead to see the final outcome.

Sven touched his arm and pointed into the larger chamber where they placed a bed. "Why don't you go and lie down? Relax. They will do what you asked of them. Already they are working diligently."

Gibbs nodded. Despite the sleep he had gotten on the plane the trip had taken its toll on him. Perhaps if he slept he'd find the final outcome waiting for him when he awoke. He entered the chamber and closed the door. Silence loomed, as the chamber was sound proof. The air was filtered in making it a calming cool and clean atmosphere to surround himself with.

The bed also looked inviting. It was large with several down pillows that almost called out to him to rest his head upon. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes. He pulled back the comforter and slid underneath enjoying the comfort that enfolded him. As his head laid into the pillow he breathed deeply relishing in the quiet. He held down the excitement that threatened to keep him awake, but he let the thought remain, success was imminent.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DEAD DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER

Ch 5

As Gibbs drifted into a deeper state of sleep, Sven handed the videos and CD's to Lars. When it came to the crucial stage of the procedure Lars handed the CD's to Anya and they both inserted the audio and video materials into their perspective slots.

They watched with amazed interest at the progress taking place before their eyes. Never in their lifetimes had they expected to bear witness to something so incredible.

"It really is a miracle, isn't it?" Igor marveled.

"I certainly have never seen anything quite like this," Lars agreed. He smiled knowing Jethro would be pleased when he awoke. His focus turned toward Gibbs, still sleeping. Lars noticed the smile that crept onto his friend's restful face. _'Happy dreams,'_ he pondered.

Indeed Gibbs was blissfully in the midst of his most vivid dream in years. Shannon was often shimmering in and out of focus in his dreams, but in this one she was as clear as he ever remembered seeing her in life. Her smile was brighter, so much so he was mesmerized.

"Shannon," he spoke quietly in his slumber. She reached out to him and he stretched out to meet her hand. They touched and he entwined his fingers with hers solidifying the connection.

Lars saw Gibbs mumbling without any sound escaping from the sound-proof chamber. He watched as he reached out for something no else could see. He studied the face of the man he called friend and realized he must be seeing Shannon somehow. Could the effects of the procedure be projected into his mind? He would have to ask him afterwards. For now it looked as if the final stages were about to take place.

As Gibbs enjoyed the closeness he truly felt with Shannon and imagined Kelly joining them. Her laughter reached his ears before he saw her running towards them. Soon the small family was wrapped in a hug that none wanted to end.

"Gibbs," Shannon's voice whispered in his ear. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you both so much," Gibbs choked holding them both tighter.

"Daddy," Kelly giggled, "Not so tight."

"I'm never letting you go again," he gave them each a kiss.

This scene was observed by the scientists who could only see the man now sitting up on the bed, but apparently still asleep.

"I wish we could hear what he's saying," Igor whispered.

"No, it's probably better we don't," Lars told him. "Whatever it is, we don't want it to influence the process."

All the steps had been taken and now all they could do was wait to see if the end they hoped to produce would take place.

"Do we know how long it may take?" Anya asked.

"Not really. The largest test subject took about an hour. Let's go and have something to eat and come back to check. There's really nothing else any of us can do at this point," Sven suggested.

They left the lab together wondering what they might find upon their return.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DEAD DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER

Ch 6

Gibbs held tightly to his newly reunited family. He pulled them down to lay close with him. As he laid there he fell into yet a deeper sleep and he felt his hold loosen and his girl pulling away. Desperately he tried to hang on, but they were soon gone. AGAIN!

"No," he cried out turning onto his side and folding into himself attempting to hold the last memories of their touch and keep his shattered heart from being torn out from inside. He continued to see images of them, but they were too far away to hear or touch.

He watched the images of Kelly growing older as Shannon and Gibbs watched her with pride along the way. She was a pretty little girl who became a pretty, albeit awkward young teen, who matured into a really beautiful young adult.

Tears fell down his cheeks at all the memories he was denied. He began to sob feeling the injustice of it all. He could feel the last of his hope seeping away. Just as he drifted into an even deeper sleep, he caught the scent of his one true love.

"Shh Gibbs. It's only a dream," she soothed him, her fingers softly running through his hair as she pulled herself closer behind him. She put her arm around his waist and pressed herself against him.

He covered her arm with his own. _'Could it all have been just a dream, no a nightmare? Was she really here? Had she always been here? Did I never lose them both?'_ Gibbs thoughts were troubled.

He heard her hum and felt her breath caress his neck. He turned to hold her. His eyes still closed not willing to lose this moment. Their pressed together her head resting below his chin. He placed his cheek upon her head.

"I love you, Shannon," he breathed.

"I love you, too, Gibbs," she raised her head to look at him. She smiled at him as she lifted her hand to rest it on his cheek feeling the morning stubble there. "You need to shave Marine," she teased.

Gibbs eyes opened abruptly as he tensed holding her even tighter. Shannon had never said things like that before in his dreams. When he looked to where he expected to see nothing, her green eyes sparkled at him, he lips playing at the smile on them.

"What's the matter? You expecting someone else to be here in your arms?" She asked at his dumbfounded expression.

Words were strangers to him as he could only shake his head. He studied this vision of beauty. The bright red hair had faded some, small wrinkles accented her eyes and her body was a bit softer in places than he remembered them being.

Maybe the past 20 years had been a dream. Was he the one that had been so busy with life he didn't realize he had everything he ever wanted at home?

She pushed up onto her elbow to look down into his wondering blue eyes. Shannon lowered her head to brush her lips against his. "Why are you so quiet this morning?" she asked him softly.

"You're really here?" he looked at her intensely putting his hands on her face.

"Yes, I've always been with you," she closed her eyes as his calloused hands gently stroked her cheek and as his fingers traced her jaw line down her neck to her shoulders where they gently pulled her close again, so he could kiss her passionately.

She couldn't help the lilt of laughter that rose putting a stop to the kiss. At his bemused look she said, "You really missed me this time."

'_This time? What could she mean by that?'_

Answering his unspoken queries, Shannon explained, "It's been a long time since we've held each other, but every dream you've ever had brought me close to you."

"Are you here to stay? You've never felt so real," he looked around them and saw he was in the chamber in the lab. A triumphant smile grew on his lips, "It did work!"

"What worked?" now she was the confused one.

"You're back. You're really here with me again," he held her tightly.

Shannon wasn't sure what he was referring to, but she looked around not sure where they were or how she had gotten there. Still she'd found herself in stranger places when he dreamed of her.

As the couple laid in bed each coming to terms with their own reality, Sven led the scientists back to the lab. The sight in the chamber stopped them cold. At first none could breathe, but as the proof of their experiment played in front of their eyes they looked at each other smiling.

In truth they knew it would go no further then this lab. No one would believe them anyway, but they had done the impossible. There in the chamber was the reconstituted living human form of Shannon Gibbs, not as she was when she left this world, but as she would appear today had she never been gone from it.

Lars looked to Sven, "If she is here, then where is…?

Sven held up his hand to stop him, and then he pointed to the corner of the chamber cast in shadows. Sitting there staring at her parents a strawberry blonde blue eyed young woman sat. She looked a bit puzzled. Who could blame her? Certainly she had no idea what was happening.

Sven knocked on the window disturbing the couple's conversation. Gibbs looked at him sitting up to leave the bed, but hesitant to release his hold on Shannon. She followed with him to the chamber's door.

As he opened the door, Gibbs was thanking them all. "What you have done for me, I can never repay," he told them.

Sven patted his shoulder, smiled at Shannon, and then directed their attention toward their daughter.

"Kelly?" Gibbs breathed. "Is that really my little girl?" he asked. Shannon's look was one of disbelief as well. Though Gibbs had explained what had brought them here in the simplest of terms, she was now only seeing proof that somehow she and Kelly had lost 20 years of being with him.

She had flashes of memories she didn't remember experiencing, but none of Kelly growing older. How was it possible?

They walked to the huddled form struggling to adjust from one reality to another. She was with her mom in a bright and cheerful place. They were with her daddy as he welcomed them into his arms like he had done so many times. Suddenly it seemed years of memories were thrust upon her, but they weren't really her own.

Hearing and sensing them approach she looked up with more confusion. They looked like her parents as she saw them in her mind only moments before, but older. Her daddy's hair was cute with the same Marine style cut he'd always worn, but it was silver now instead of the darker hair she knew. Even her mom's hair appeared lighter as if it has been bleached. Both had face worn through time that couldn't have passed.

"Mommy?" she called reaching out to her. "What's happened?" She looked to her father who put out his arms to embrace her. Never being able to deny him a hug she fell into his arms. She smelled the familiar scent he'd always carried, but she hadn't been able to experience that before in his dreams.

"It's not a dream this time Kels," Shannon told her. "He found a way to bring us home." Shannon put her hand on her daughter's back as she hung tighter to her father and cried. She'd grown taller so her head lay on his shoulder not on his stomach as it usually did.

"What had happened?" she wondered. She looked into her father's eyes and smiled. "Tell me daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

DEAD DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER

CH 7

They sat on the floor, Gibbs arms protectively and lovingly around each of his girls. They each rested their heads on a shoulder, secure in his embrace. Shannon ran her hand over his chest feeling his hear eat beneath her touch- something she never thought she'd have the pleasure to feel again.

Unsure where to begin Gibbs began with the truth behind his desire to reunite them. "I missed you both so much. I couldn't live with the emptiness any longer," he confessed.

"I know," Shannon leaned into him harder. "Ï saw it all, though the time seems so different to me than I see it through your eyes."

He kissed her head, tears brimming in his eyes. "Did I hurt you? Did I betray our love?" he choked.

He could feel her vigorously shaking her head, before he even finished asking the questions. "You could never betray our love," she told him earnestly. "Ï was in a place beyond pain, but it was also a place I couldn't offer you comfort. I wish you had chosen more wisely, but then again, if you had," she looked up at him and their daughter with a wry smile, "we wouldn't be here with you today."

Kelly asked quietly, "Why are we here?" She pulled away to watch her father explain. "You told us the 'how', which is still too amazing to comprehend completely, but why? After so much time?"

"This is something I've wanted for a long, long time. I've been trying to find the right people to help me and hoping that technology would advance enough to do this right."

"This is right? Almost 20 years have passed and the only memories I have from those missed years are from news reports, radio and your own recorded ones. I barely know who I am any more," Kelly felt tears falling before she could stop them.

Gibbs' heart nearly broke from the anguish on his daughter's face. "You're you Kels. Older, but still you. I didn't think it would be fair to you to bring you back as an eight year old and see that all your friends have gotten older. I'm sad, too that I missed out on watching you grow up. Only the dreams I've had that showed me what you could be on day.

"And if the process went according to plan you should have all the education you missed out on set in your mind. A bachelor's degree in Arts and Science. I know you were never one for liking school," he smiled at her.

"I don't know, Daddy. It doesn't feel right somehow."

Gibbs' gut clenched, he was hoping to see his little girl overjoyed. He supposed he could see her point though. Hopefully it would be something they could work out. He also hoped her 'gut' wasn't as attuned to trouble as his own.

Turning to Shannon he had to know how she truly felt. "How about you Shan? Are you unsure about coming home?"

"No," she stated. "I'm happy; to be here with you, to see you smile, to feel your heart beat- it's all good. It'll be alright Kelly. You'll see. I promise."

Kelly listened to that promise and hoped that it was true. Mommy had never broken a promise before.

After a few more moments of silence, Gibbs suggested they get something to eat.

They met up in a small kitchen with Sven and the others who were still congratulating each other on their success. They were thrilled to meet Shannon and Kelly and to touch the proof of their experiment.

"Tell me Gibbs," Sven spoke off to the side, as the girls were meeting their 'creators'. "Do you think this is a true success?"

Gibbs contemplated all that had happened in the past few hours. Finally getting the loves of his life back in his arms. Was it wrong? Shannon seemed pleased to be back, but Kelly. That was the problem, she wasn't very happy at all.

Using the video and audio to enhance their brains and fill their minds with the more important events of their lost time seemed ingenious at the time. He actually had Tony to thank for the idea. With his natural ability to recount the most trivial facts of movies and TV Gibbs figured installing the vital information that way would help them to feel more aware of the times and not be clueless about the world around them.

In answer to Sven's question he shrugged on shoulder. "I'll know more tomorrow. They need time to adjust to being who they are. I hope by the next day they're ready to go back with me. Maybe I should've planned for more time."

"I think the faster you get them home the better. They'll be more adaptable in a familiar setting."

"I hope you're right Sven," Gibbs said as he went to sit with his family.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DEAD DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER

Ch 8

Throughout dinner Shannon and Kelly learned more about the intricacies of their miraculous transformations. A lot was difficult to understand, but the more they heard the more believable it became. Slowly Kelly began to accept her state and agreed it would've been hard to return as an eight year old. She chose to take the opportunity to make a dig at her dad, "You're much too old to have a daughter that young!"

He laughed good naturedly, pleased to see her finally smile and show a bit of her old spunk. Shannon lightly laughed as well; until Gibbs pointed out that she wasn't that too far behind him in age. He smirked at her pout. It was almost like old times. Gibbs held tight to his hope that it was a good omen.

As night time fell and everyone felt the day's happenings taking their toll, they split off to go to sleep. A cot with a sleeping bag was set up for Kelly and she tried to be grateful that she wasn't being forced to sleep on the floor or worse yet bunk in with her parents.

Even though a part of her still felt like a young girl, she was beginning to realize she was a fully grown woman now. It would take a lot of getting used to. It was strange to suddenly know so much about life having not really lived it. She was somewhat grateful for missing out on puberty and the teenaged years. From what was filtered into her brain it was a difficult time to go through. In her own way she was dealing with everything in fast forward, so she was able to accustom herself to where she was in her life now.

Her mom and dad didn't tuck her into bed, but they did stand nearby to say goodnight. Seeing them together again brought back true memories and she was happy that they had each other again.

Gibbs and Shannon returned to the bed in the chamber welcoming the time to be alone. Despite all the craziness of the resurrections and the million questions that seemed to arise one thing held fast- they were still very much in love. Both were made whole again by being together.

They had desires renewed and found ways to satisfy them. It was a night too long in the making, but yet not long enough to fulfill everything.

In the morning plans were explained for bringing them home. Passports had been procured but were in need of photos; Anya said she'd be able to take care of that for them. They had airline tickets for Shannon and Kelly. Gibbs would be taking the transport back to ensure the safe delivery of Tim's invention.

All the essentials were in place. Gibbs only needed to prepare them for the people they were going to meet and vice versa.

Though some of the information about his team was included in the memory video and audio tapes he knew it would be too awkward for them to have too much knowledge about people they never met.

Through pictures and stories he introduced them to his girls. Shannon could sense the bonds he had with them and was curious if they reciprocated the familial sentiment. Gibbs may have been alone, but he found a surrogate family.

Kelly was looking forward to meeting them. They seemed like a gun group. She could tell her dad felt strongly about them and knew that if he cared that much about them they had to be good people.

They watched as the Lars, Igor and Sven dismantled McGee's machine with care. Though no one believed it would be used again for such a purpose again, it was still useful for the scientific community. Who knew maybe McGee would even win some kind of award for it?

Having an early flight in the morning, they turned in early.

Gibbs saw them off on their flight and made his way to the tarmac where the transport was waiting to take him home. As difficult as it was to be away from his wife and daughter so soon after getting them back he figured he owed McGee so much the least he could do was watch over his machine one last time.

During his flight he wondered what awaited his near future. His gut wasn't really telling him anything, or if it was he was too busy thinking of the possibilities to pay it too much attention.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DEAD DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER

Ch 9

Landing at the airport Gibbs waited until the cargo was safely transferred to his rental van before going off to await the arrival of his girls' plane.

The arrival board indicated there was a slight delay, so he decided to get himself a coffee while he waited. He also called his team to let them know he was back and would be coming in as soon as his 'guests' arrived.

That news piqued everyone's interest. As they each tried to guess who it could possibly be. The only thing they all agreed on was the hair color.

Gibbs was excited about his team's reaction. He'd known they wondered what all the secrecy was about. For sure there had been unasked questions about his first marriage, since it had been revealed to them. All the reasons behind that 'secrecy' had come to light recently and he'd been glad to have their unwavering support.

This would be a shocking revelation. He hoped that they would be as accepting and as understanding of his need to have them returned to him. He had no doubts that there would be a lot of questions to answer not only from his team, but from family as well.

Jack had always been fond of Shannon and losing his only grandchild had been heart wrenching. Gibbs was sure he'd welcome them with open arms and save any scrutiny for him alone.

Shannon's parents would be another hurdle. Though she was aware that they had separated she was unaware of the extent her mother had gone to avenge their murders. He hoped that she would never learn of it. He wasn't sure how to reach her father, but was certain that Joann would know how to get in touch with him.

As the time of the arrival approached Gibbs made his way as close as possible to greet them. The announcement of the flight brought out even more nerves of expectation. He watched as other arrivals were greeted by family and friends. Others who just went off on their own, much like he had always done.

Those days were behind him. Now that Shannon was back, he'd have her to come home to.

Slowly the traffic trickled down and he hadn't seen any sign of them. Surely they couldn't have gotten turned around. When there were no more passengers exiting and the flight crew made their appearance, Gibbs felt his gut clench tight. _'NO. This can't be happening. I saw them. I held them. They were real.'_ He ran up to the flight crew flashing his badge at the security guards trying to stop him.

"Excuse me. I was waiting for my wife and daughter to come off the plane. Are you sure no one is left on there?" he asked the small group.

They exchanged looks among themselves. All shook their heads. "I'm sorry, sir. Everyone has disembarked," the head stewardess told him, as the others dragged their bags behind them casting concerned glances his way.

"But wait," he stopped her from leaving. "They were in seats C12 and C13. Do you remember seeing them at all?"

She looked at him skeptically. "Sir, I'm not sure you have the right plane. Those seats were empty the entire flight." She looked at him sadly and walked away.

In disbelief he dropped his head, letting her walk off. _'How could this be?'_ He'd seen them get on the plane. He purchased the tickets himself. He even had the receipt. He searched his pockets until he found it. Holding it in his hand solidified his resolve that it wasn't a dream. Though now it appeared to be a living nightmare. _'Where could they be?'_


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DEAD DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER

Ch 10

It only took a few moments before Gibbs' instincts kicked in. He flipped open his phone calling the one person who could help him the most in this kind of situation.

"Fornell," the FBI agent answered brusquely.

"Tobias, Gibbs. I got a problem here at the airport. How soon can you be here?" he had no intention of getting into any details over the phone.

Sensing that he'd have to get the information in person Tobias told him "Ten minutes."

While he waited Gibbs had security cordon off the area around the airplane's gate. He put a call into his team to come meet him there as well. It wasn't going to be an easy task to explain the situation, but he held fast to the trust his team had in him.

He also called Sven and asked him to check things out at the airport there for any possible clues or signs of the girls.

He also got the information on the crew members. McGee could do some background on each of them. He replayed every move he remembered from arriving at the airport to seeing them enter the gate for the plane.

"Damn the security measures that prevented him from walking them all the way to the airplane." IF they never got on the plane he was going to have to get back quickly before the trail ran cold. Hopefully Sven would come through as he always had. Gibbs made tentative plans to take everyone overseas if the need arose.

He saw Tony leading Tim and Ziva through the terminal. Gibbs smiled internally at the sight. Outwardly he stared and waited for them to reach him.

"Whatcha got Boss?" Tony looked around for any signs of a crime. Behind him Tim and Ziva did the same, and then regarded their boss.

"You won't see anything here," he told them. "When Fornell gets here I'll explain."

"Fornell?" Tony questioned, but held off any more remarks at the glare he got in response.

It didn't take too long before Fornell arrived, Agent Sacks in tow. After some obligatory greetings Gibbs got down to the crust of the case.

"This is going to be hard to believe, but I trust you all to accept what I'm going to say as fact," he looked them all in the eye and saw nothing but unwavering support. "With the research Abby successfully complete and McGee's creative skills I was able to…"

Tony interrupted, "You brought Shannon and Kelly back."

Ziva and Tim looked at him as if he was insane, and then looked at Gibbs to see if he was going to deliver the almightiest of head slaps. Instead they saw him grinning at Tony.

"Yeah, DiNozzo. I did- with the help of some friends," he glanced at each of his agents and nodded at Ziva. "Your friends were most helpful."

"I don't doubt that. But Shannon and Kelly, you expect us to believe they are really alive?"

"I hope you can. I need you to, so that we can find them."

"They're missing?" McGee questioned the obvious.

"That's why you're here McGee. I want every inch of that plane gone over for prints, fibers any and all traces that they were on it. The stewardess said they weren't, but I saw them heading for it. My friend is covering the other end. If need be we'll be heading there to search."

"Let's go," Tony led them onto the plane.

Fornell and Sacks turned to Gibbs waiting to hear what he wanted from them.

"You guys know about abductions. I need to know if you see any signs of it." He gave Fornell Sven's number to contact him and see what he discovered in his investigation.

"Jethro, I can't believe you went this far in bringing them back. I hope we find them for you. I really do."

"Thanks Tobias. I appreciate your help and support."

Fornell shook his head and grabbed Sacks' arm heading to search the plane before calling Sven.

As they collected all the possible evidence Ziva asked Tony, "How did you surmise what Gibbs had done?"

"Simple logic my little ninja," he smirked. "I just put my mind to work on all the little things Gibbs had going on. When my contacts told where they were headed it didn't take long for me to piece everything together."

"Where did he go?" McGee asked.

"We may find out soon enough. There's not much to go on here. Every seat has someone's markers, but I think it'll be Gibbs' friend that finds something first," Tony predicted.

Two hours later that prediction held true.

"Gibbs," the phone was answered quickly.

"They never left here," Sven informed him.

"We're on our way." Gibbs hung up as he went to inform the others. Within the hour they were airborne.

Less then 24 hours since he'd left Gibbs was back at the lab surrounded by his team and the FBI agents, who insisted on accompanying them to offer their expertise. Gibbs didn't argue, but thanked them for volunteering before he had to ask.

Sven laid out what evidence he'd been able to collect including the passports that still contained the photos that Anya had taken, so everyone would have a good idea whom they were looking for.

Tony's eyes widened at the beautiful faces smiling from the photos. Looking at Shannon it was no wonder his boss was willing to go beyond all measures to get her back. Even her older self was stunning. Gibbs had explained, shockingly intelligently about his reasons for advancing their ages to be current, as if they'd never been gone.

Tony tried not to ogle at the young woman Kelly had become, knowing he'd surely loose his head from the slap if Gibbs caught him. For once he didn't comment without thinking first.

"Your daughter sure turned out to be a real beauty," okay it was better than the other comments running through his head.

Gibbs must've agreed because he gave him the lightest of slaps.

"Thanks," he added distractedly.

Seeing the proof of his invention McGee tried to keep his pride at bay and not interfere with his duty. He focused instead on the evidence. Ziva tried to accept the impossible, but decided to treat this like any case until they found Gibbs' family.

Sven had gathered the scientists who were an extra set of eyes. Abby was making her way to the lab and they would assist her in any way she required. They were looking forward to meeting the woman that made their success possible.

Gibbs observed everyone. His gut telling him that the answer lied here. Someone knew something and he was going to find out who and what soon.

Sven explained that he found the passports in the ladies' room near the gate where their plane had boarded. A few personal items were found along the hallway heading away from the gate: Kelly's hair clip, Shannon's favorite bracelet (that Gibbs had brought along for her) and a tube of lipstick. They were all smile items that could be dropped unnoticed along the carpeted floor. When the carpet ended, so had the trail. The tiled floor led to the doors near the visitors' parking.

Fornell and Sacks took off to go investigate there. Gibbs' team on their heels.

Gibbs for what seemed like the millionth time replayed all the events from the past few days. Trying to concentrate on more of the peripheral images he hadn't paid attention to at the time. Something had to be there.

Abby arrived disrupting his reflection giving him a huge squeeze. "Oh Gibbs. We'll find them. I wish you had let me be in on this from the moment you decided to come here. I would've kept an eye on them for you."

"Yeah and maybe we'd be looking for you, too," he returned her hug and pulled her away. "Take Lars, Igor and Anya and process what we've got so far."

"Right," she turned on her heels and look at the trio. "Let's go. You heard the bossman."

Gibbs smiled to himself and shook his head. Abs would find something to help them.

As he watched them enter the lab, he had a glimpse of a memory. He called Fornell with his suspicion. He then watched intently to see if his 'suspect' did anything to hinder the investigation.

It didn't take long before Gibbs saw a piece of evidence being pocketed. Before he could go to confront the now seemingly guilty party, his phone rang.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

DEAD DOESN'T MEAN FOREVER

Ch 11

Gibbs stopped at the sound of the phone ringing. Instinctively he pulled it from his hip, but froze before flipping it open. Fear gripped him at what the caller might have to say.

His vision blurred as he tried to focus on the target who was still oblivious to his suspicions. He ached to take the steps forward, but found he couldn't move. The phone kept ringing and the vibration in his hand demanded that he answer.

The caller ID let him know it was Fornell. He'd only be calling if he had found something. Gibbs' gut burned, feeling that only the worst of news was to come from the voice on the other end.

Knowing he could no longer put off the inevitable he flipped the phone open, his heart pounding, his breathing labored, and sweat pouring down his back and his brows pinched with worry. "Gibbs," he worked out around the lump now lodged in his throat.

"Jethro," Fornell's voice told him the news before he said the words. "I'm sorry…"

Visions of Shannon's and Kelly's dead bodies appeared in his mind. Too many crime scenes. Too many ways people had been murdered. Too many bodies found bloodied and mangled. Gibbs dropped the phone, bent over at his waist and held his head in his hands. After a few breaths he stood and an ear shattering, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" escaped, echoing throughout the lab. Then everything was gone.

Darkness surrounded him. His breaths were still fast and his heart still raced. _'I'm alive,'_ he thought. He was lying on a bed, coolness wafted over his sweat soaked body. He laid on his back, putting his arm over his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. Tears were lingering at the edge of his eyes.

Before he could completely comport himself he felt movement on the bed next to him and a soft warm arm landed on his chest, the hand splayed open with the fingers caressing his chest over his heart.

"Another nightmare?" her soft voice asked.

"Yeah," he answered. Despite the horrors he recently witnessed, he found a smile work its way onto his face, as he put his hand over hers. "Just another nightmare."

She snuggled closer to comfort him. "It's okay Gibbs. I'm here and I'll take care of you," she lightly kissed his jaw as her head rested on his shoulder.

He turned and kissed her lips, letting them linger and relish in their softness. "I know Shannon. I know you'll always be with me."


End file.
